Pinky Swear It
by JoongStarr
Summary: Raven is sick with more than a cold. Will Eddie helping her out bring them closer than just a friendship? RavEd


**Disclaimer : I do not own That's so Raven **

**A/N : I have only watched one episode of That's So Raven so I'm not really good with these characters yet. Anyhell OOCness is obviously present. Please Enjoy!**

* * *

"I think it might be blood." I said to myself as I looked at the decomposed liquid in the toilet bowl. Chelsea knocked on the door so I stood up opening the stall door. 

She gave her best concerned face. Biting her lip she asked, "Hey, you okay? Sounds like you puked everything out!" 

I just shook my head and pretended to be really ill. "Oh … I think you're right Chelce … I don't feel too hot." I said making my 'I-can't-believe-it-happened face' I lie a lot. I just gotta admit. It's been a problem since I could remember whether it was to cover something up or get in where I don't belong But at that moment I wish I could tell the truth because we're supposed to be best friends. 

After school Chelce had to leave to protect some tree and she said it was a mission she had to do herself so I wished her the best of luck and Eddie offered to walk me home. I should have said 'no' and made some story about a premonition I had about him walking me home but I didn't. 

Eddie gave me a sideways glance on the way to my house as if he was looking for gold or something and after about fifteen minutes of him boring holes in my brain I snapped. "Eddie, what do you want?" 

Eddie looked surprised at first, "No I was ju-"

I pointed to my nose. "Do I have something on my face?"

"No, Rave."

"Then what? What is it?"

Eddie rolled his eyes at my behavior before saying anything, "Man, all I'm sayin' is you got thinner. Ever since you got sick or whatever you've been dropping weight like it's no one's problem."

After that was said, I didn't have much to say and I didn't feel like lying so we walked in silence. Once we reached the house I offered him a spot on the couch and ran upstairs. Corey was still gone at school, and Mom and Dad were only God knows where at the moment. I went to the bathroom and peered in the mirror at myself. Okay, honestly I startled myself. I haven't realized how much smaller I got until Eddie pointed it out to me. But, it's only because I'm sick. Being sick makes people lose weight. I know I'm not doing this to myself because I had a premonition about this. I felt sick again so I turned the faucet on blast and pushed my toothbrush down my throat until I felt that soft spot and out came whatever meal I had left. Whatever sickness that was making me throw up and be sleepy with sore throats all the time I wanted to stop. At least my premonition prepared me for it. 

Suddenly, Eddie's arms were around me and snatching the toothbrush away from my hand. _"When did he get here?" _I just had to ask myself that because I thought he was on the couch. He was saying things to me and flushing the toilet, wiping off my face but I wasn't paying much attention. For one: my fur jacket had spit and traces of toilet water on it. Two: My hands were all spitty. Three: Eddie had just seen me throw up, but at least I can tell him I made myself throw up because I was sick. I could never tell Chelsea that so I'd rather her not see me do it at all. 

"Raven are you listening to me!"

I snapped out of my thoughts and stared back at him. He looked really upset. Maybe he's upset because I was sick. "What?"

"Why are you doing this?"

"Because Eddie, I'm sick. My stomach was hurting."

"No Raven, people don't just make themselves puke because of a stomach ache." He touched my shoulder.

"But I'm sick Eddie!"

"No you're not! You're making yourself puke."

I slapped his hand away and slid against the tub crying in my hands with my too big jeans pulled by my too big belt. "But-but I had a premonition."

"It was about you making yourself throw up Rave, not you being sick with the flu or anything."

"But … my vision …" I looked in his eyes and for the first time I saw him as more than a friend I leaned in his arms and cried. I cried so hard the neighbors probably heard and would come knocking at my door. But so what? I needed this cry because for the fiftieth time I was wrong about my vision. 

I looked up to see Eddie after feeling a droplet on my forehead and realized he was crying. He was crying for me. One of my best friend's, my crush, cried with me. He rocked me and let me cry feeling my long ponytail and curled his finger around a lock telling me that it was okay. "I'm going to help you Raven." He said to me and after we both cried our eyes out he helped me up and looked at me sternly for a second. 

I didn't know what the stern look was for. "What is it Eddie?"

Eddie turned away and took out a paper cup, filled it with Listerine, and sat my tooth into the bacteria fighting liquid. We both knew it needed it if I was going to keep using it. "I want you to make a promise with me."

"Okay." I said and held my breath waiting for the promise. 

"No more of this Rave, okay?"

It took me longer than I expected to make the promise but I did and laced my pinky with his. "No more. I promise."

His next move took me by surprise. I noticed him incline his head and I knew what was coming. My heart beat fast, and my legs suddenly got wobbly as he inched further and further then when I thought I was going to collapse … his lips met mine. It wasn't demanding or needy. It was soft and caring just the way I imagined my first kiss would be and that was enough to make me melt on the spot. When our lips parted we both smiled and he twisted his finger around my ponytail again.We stayed like that in the bathroom for a while until the front door opened and I heard Chelsea and Corey's voice yelling for us. Corey must have been trying to flirt because that same minute my best friend was downstairs making "ew" and "no way" noises and calling for me to help. That made both me and Eddie smile. When I was about to leave he pulled me back in for another kiss and asked if I wanted to go out. 

"Where?" I said I put my hand in his locks. 

"Um, what about the ice cream shop to get some milk shakes?"

I squealed, "Oh yes finally! I haven't had me some of them in forever. Let's grab Chelsea and go before my brother traumatizes her with his love." I made my face and Eddie laughed letting me out the door first.

At the ice cream shop Chelsea was staring and smirking at us the entire time as if she was waiting for something to happen then she finally spoke. "So …" she said in that hilarious tone of hers. "I see you two are rather friendly. Go ahead and kiss I must've missed a lot while I was out saving trees."

Eddie rolled his eyes and blushed as we sat around the round table. 

"Well … me and Eddie are … you know."

Chelsea gasped and her eyes grew and if they could they would be the size of saucers. "No way girl!"

I squealed. "Girl, yes way!" 

We both giggled and squealed doing what girls do while stuffing ourselves with ice cream and milkshakes until Eddie smirked and interjected. 

"Um, excuse me?"

"What?" We both said in unison.

"Are you girls just getting excited or have yall forgotten I'm here?"

Chelsea cocked her head to the side and gave a cheesy smile. "Well you can squeal with us!" 

Eddie waved her off in a friendly way. "No thanks I'm fine without."

We shared more laughs and sipped on milkshakes in the parlor and then I realized how cool my new boyfriend and best friend really are. I looked around at both of them and held out my pinky. They were both looking at me in confusion. "Let's make a promise."

Eddie knew but Chelsea smiled and held out her pinky. "Alright, so what for?"

"Let's promise to never keep secrets."

We all looked at each other and smiled locking our pinkies together just like Eddie and I did before. "I promise to never keep secrets."

**Owari**

* * *

**Okay, okay so it wasn't that good. I've only watched one episode of Raven before so I apologize for the OOCness and everything else that was probably wrong. I've always written Anime/Manga fanfics so I wanted to try something new. And for those who don't know yet, Raven was experiencing Bulimia. I hope I spelled their names right lol. Anyways, I hope you all enjoyed it! **


End file.
